Tron Une terrible aventure
by LegendBreath
Summary: Tout commença dans les bureaux de Buena Vista. Buena Vista est une compagnie qui fait des jeux videos. Le propriétaire de cette compagnie ce nomme Alex Leonard. Alex à aussi un fils, nommé Thomas Leonard. Thomas travaille dans la compagnie a son père, Bue
1. Introduction

Tron – Une terrible aventure

Chapitre 1 - Introduction

Tout commença dans les bureaux de Buena Vista. Buena Vista est une compagnie qui fait des jeux videos. Le propriétaire de cette compagnie ce nomme Alex Leonard. Alex à aussi un fils, nommé Thomas Leonard. Thomas travaille dans la compagnie a son père, Buena Vista, au poste de programmeur. Thomas a 22 ans, il viens juste de finir le college. Un beau jour, dans la salle a manger, Thomas mangais traquillement son dinner. Quand, son père l'appela au téléphone.

Bonjour Thomas. Je sais que sais dure de travailler dans la même compagnie que son père, mais, il faudrais que tu fais des efforts.

Des efforts? Je trouve que j'en fais asser des efforts.

Tu as fermer le poste de programmeur numéro 6! Il faut bien avoir des programmeurs pour faire un jeu.

Je sais, je sais. Mais, j'ai besoin d'argent moi.

L'argent n'arrange pas tout! Il faut que tu finis le jeu ou sinon...

Ou sinon quoi!? Tu vas me virer?

Oui... si tu ne finis pas le jeu, je vais être oubliger de te virer.

Mais...

Pas de mais... peut tu attendre une petite minute. Léa 6 fait un diagnostic du system.

Diagnostic du system terminer... résultats: virus trouvée dans le secteur 1 et 2 du disque dur 1 et dans le secteur 2 du disque dur 2.

Thomas, nous devrons terminer cette conversation plustard. un bruit de porte se fut entendre Mais, que faite vous ici? Ceci est un secteur priver! Ahhh!

Papa!? Papa est tu la!? un bruit de téléphone rancrocher

Thomas sut qu'il avait quelque chose qui allait vraiment mal! Alors, il alla le plus vite possible a la salle ou que sont père était. Effectivement, il avait quelque chose qui tournait mal, son père n'était même plus dans la salle! Il n'y avait effectivement personne a part de Léa 6, l'ordinateur.

Léa 6, que ses t'il passer?

Thomas, tu est le seul qui peut me sauver! J'ai un virus que je ne peu pas combatre seul!

Mais, de ques que tu parle Léa 6?

Je vais te numériser dans l'ordinateur pour que tu puisse combatre les virus.

Mais, est tu rendu folle!? (Au fais, Léa 6 s't'une fille)

Numerisation dans 5 secondes... faite sure d'être sur le tapis de numérisation, pour plus de sécurité veuillez metre vos lunetre de securité.

Léa 6 arrête moi sa!

Numerisation imédiate!

Ahhh!!!!

Thomas était maintenant numériser dans l'ordinateur. Il était devenu «Thomas.User », dans un monde électroniser dans lequelle, il n'avait aucune raison d'y être.

Note du Chapitre: Je sais, je sais, se chapitre est vraiment court, mais bon, c'est juste l'introduction so l'aisser moi le temps! Umm... je me demande bien ce qui va arriver a notre cher Thomas... vous le savez probablement deja. Bon ben, moi jai un autre chapitre a ecrire, il n'ai que 7:27, j'ai le temps de finir l'autre.


	2. Mais, ou suis je?

Tron – Une terrible aventure

Chapitre 2 – Mais, ou suis-je?

Dans le chapitre précedent, notre cher Thomas ses fait numériser dans l'ordinateur, Léa 6.

Mais, ou suis-je?

Ah! Thomas! L'utilisateur que nous attendions.

Qui ete vous?

Moi? Je suis un «byte ». Léa 6 ma envoiyer pour te guider jusqu'à elle.

Vous devez faire erreur! Je ne suis qu'un simple utilisateur.

Léa 6 vous à envoiyer et elle n'aurais pas choisis n'importe qui. Elle vous a choisit parce qu'elle croit en vous. Elle croit que vous avez tout ce que on n'a besoin pour la sauver du virus, « Master Control ».

Bon, d'accord, je vais essaiyer... et je dit bien essaiyer de la sauver du virus.

Puisque nous sommes d'accord pour que vous la sauver, suivez moi, nous allons cherchez votre arme.

Le «byte » allat pesser un bouton un peu plus loin et un « I/O Port » s'ouvrit. Un « I/O Port» est une portal pour aller d'une place a l'autre plus rapidement.

Allez dans le « I/O Port » pour aller dans la zone d'entrainnement.

D'accord.

Thomas entra dans le « I/O Port ». Il se trouva maintenant dans la zone d'entrainnement ou il avait un programme et bien sure, le « byte ». Le programme dit alors:

Bounjour Thomas, bienvenue dans la zone d'entrainnement, ici vous aprendrez a manier votre arme.

Mais, quelle arme?

Ah! Je vois, tu n'a pas resus ton arme encore. Vois tu le disque la-bas? Prends le et mes toi a la ligne rouge.

D'accord! Bon, je lais. Maintenant, ques'ce que je fais?

Je vais t'expliquer comme le disque de combat marche.

Après 3 ou 4 heures, Thomas dit qu'il comprenait comment le disque marchais.

Essaiye de visser la cible. Fait attention, cette arme est très difficile a manier.

Regarde moi bien faire, je vais faire sa comme un proffesionnel.

_Oui, oui, il va se peter la yeule._

Thomas lança le disque qui toucha a 3 mètres de la cible et lui rebondit en plein fouèt dans le front disque, ce qui lui fit une belle bosse blue.

Aie! Sa faite mal sa!

Ah! C'est toujours sa qui arrive au débutant.

Mais, de quelle droit me traite tu de débutant.

De quelle droit? Le droit que j'ai en n'étant le programme d'entrainment

Ok, ok! Tu ma eu. _Pour cette fois._

Je vais faire apparaître un ennemie virtuel pour que tu puisse te pratiquer. Mais, fait attention, cette ennemie peut t'enlever des vies!

D'accord! Fait le apparaître, pour que je puisse le botter les fesses.

Le programme fit apparaître un ennemie et Thomas commença le combat. Thomas lança sont disque et le disque frappa l'ennemie. L'ennemie tomba et puis il se releva. Il lança une balle vert toute infecte vers Thomas, qui, le frappa et lanleva 8 de ces vies. Thomas s'enraga de plus en plus. Il lança sont disque asser fort qu'il tua sont ennemie du coup.

Bien jouer Thomas! Si tu veut te remplir tes vies, va a la boule rouge la bas et remplis tes vies.

D'accord, mais, après sa, ou vais ton aller?

Nous allons allez dans le « I/O Port ».

Thomas allas se remplir les vies. Après, Thomas et le « byte » rentra dans le « I/O Port ».

Note du Chapitre: Ce cher Thomas, toujours entrain de ce venter... Quand j'ecris en _italic _sa veut dire que la personne pense juste a sa, il ne s'exprime pas tout haut. Bon, ben j'ai un autre chapitre a écrire m'assamble. La seule chose que je fais la veille de noël, c'est écrire cette fanfiction!


End file.
